


Sick

by jakelsx



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stolen Moments, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakelsx/pseuds/jakelsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the cold winter, Glenn falls ill much to his own dismay. But luckily, Maggie's there to keep him going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“I’m not sick.” 

“Yes you are. Now hold still.”

Maggie adjusted the wet towel over Glenn’s forehead. “This really isn’t necessary.” 

“Glenn?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.”

She tucked him in bed. They ran across this house a few days ago and deemed it acceptable to stay in for a week or two. They made sure to move at least every two weeks partly because the leftover supplies in the house would only last them that long anyways. Winter raged outside and the only reason to leave shelter was to look for supplies in neighboring houses. Rick, Lori, and Carl shared the other room in the house while Beth, Hershel, Carol, Daryl, and T-Dog slept in the living room. Usually no one wanted to share a room with Maggie and Glenn because of their nighttime activities. 

This night, however, the other group members felt safe to poke their heads in and check on the two. Glenn bore a high fever and could hardly walk straight. 

“I told you not to stay out in the town that day,” Maggie mumbled as she put a new water bottle beside the bed. 

“Hey, I got some pretty cool stuff,” Glenn retorted drunkenly. “And I go those extra condoms...”

“If you don’t get better soon, it’ll all be a waste.” 

“Come on, I’m fine.”

“You horny bastard. You have a fever of at least 103 and you could barely walk.”

“That doesn’t mean my other body parts aren’t working.” 

“Go to sleep, Glenn.” 

“You’re such a tease.” She could tell he was delirious but she decided to humor him. She sat next to him and took his hand. 

“Is that so?”

“That’s right. Look at you all beautiful all the time. Especially tonight.”

“And what makes me so special tonight?”

Glenn gave a wide smile. He weakly raised his arm and pointed at her chest. 

“My boobs?” she laughed. This was better than drunk Glenn. 

“No, your heart. Right there. You’re so nice to me.”

She squeezed his hand. Even when he was burning a fever, he was sweet. “That’s because I love you.” She brushed away some sweaty strands of hair from his eyes and noticed his face relax. 

“I know,” he sighed. He closed his eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. She felt his labored breaths against her face. She opened her eyes to see his smiling face and she couldn’t help but smile back. She caressed his burning head. One of her favorite things was running her fingers through his hair and tonight, she relished it. Intimate moments like this, relieved of stress or fear, were rare. 

“Ahem.”

Maggie snapped back and saw T-Dog standing at the door. “Yes?”

“I was just coming to check on Glenn but I guess he’s taken care of?”

“I think so,” she smiled. He was now asleep, complete with heavy mouth-breathing. 

“You sure you two don’t need anything?”

“We’re okay. Thanks T-Dog.”

“Anytime. Good night.”

“Night.” She watched him awkwardly exit the room. 

“Is he gone?” Glenn’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Glenn! You’re supposed to be asleep.”

“How can I sleep if I’ve got you here?”

“You’ve done it before.” He giggled sloppily and settled into heavy mouth-breathing again. “Get some rest, Glenn. I promise the sooner you get better...” She leaned forward so her lips brushed against his ear. “The sooner we can make use of those condoms.” He turned his head and planted a sweaty, warm kiss on her cheek. 

With that, he went straight to sleep. 

And in two days, she kept her word.


End file.
